


Ангельская песнь

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не секрет, что Кровавые Ангелы питают особую любовь к искусству. Но вот способы выражения у них бывают разные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангельская песнь

В полуночный час, когда в небесах Ваала видны были обе луны, окрестности крепости-монастыря Кровавых Ангелов огласились душераздирающими звуками.  
Это вторая рота во главе с Афаэлем, основательно причастившись крови, — иными словами, нализавшись до безобразия, — выбралась на свежий воздух помузицировать. Сие благородное увлечение пользовалось большой популярностью среди Кровавых Ангелов, и вторая рота не была исключением. Вот только капитан Афаэль и в трезвом виде не мог похвастаться безупречным музыкальным слухом. Зато отличался могучим голосом, перекрывавшим на поле боя грохот орудий, да так, что, по заверениям некоторых льстецов, на орбите слышно было. С капитаном в качестве солиста и дредноутом за ударной установкой вторая рота завела какую-то некромундскую попсу. Этой дряни они во время прошлой кампании нахватались у Имперских Кулаков и полюбили её куда больше благочестивых гимнов.  
Где-то высоко, на уровне VIP-ложи, невольные слушатели концерта держали военный совет в сокращённом составе и неформальной обстановке. Состав включал в себя только магистра ордена и старшего библиария, причём второй вольготно развалился на постели, нагло закинув на первого ногу.  
— Милорд, — произнёс Мефистон размеренным тоном, как будто рассказывал очень длинную историю без захватывающих поворотов сюжета, — позвольте, я скину на них рояль?..  
— Нет.  
— Это удовлетворило бы их тягу к прекрасному хотя бы до утра.  
— Нет, — повторил Данте, не повышая голоса.  
— Могу я узнать, почему?  
Данте приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть библиарию в глаза.  
— У этого рояля, — спокойно произнёс он, — долгая и славная история. Ещё сам Ралдорон в час печали тушил об него окурки.  
Это был весомый аргумент.  
— Тогда диван.  
— Нет. Этот диван…  
— …стоит здесь уже сто веков, и ещё сам Азкаэллон на нём предавался рукоблудию, да, — покорно согласился Мефистон. — Есть здесь хоть один предмет обстановки, который бы не был реликвией с тысячелетней историей или хотя бы антиквариатом?  
— Боюсь, что нет, — весело отозвался Данте. — Включая меня.  
— У меня и мысли не было сбрасывать вас на голову Афаэлю. Он не настолько виноват.  
В этот момент сводный оркестр второй роты издал особенно пронзительную трель. На столе задрожали кубки.  
— Хотя… — задумчиво протянул Мефистон, глядя в потолок.  
— Друг мой, — ласково произнёс Данте, — есть и другие способы прекратить этот кошачий концерт. Можно, к примеру, выйти на балкон и приказать им заткнуться.  
— О, безусловно. Полагаю, если вы сейчас выйдете на балкон в таком… — старший библиарий провёл ладонью по обнажённой груди Данте, подыскивая подходящее слово, — в таком костюме, они утратят дар речи надолго.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — усмехнулся тот. — Конечно, я надену маску.  
— Я хочу это видеть.  
— И сказал он: бойтесь желаний своих, ибо они сбываются.  
Мефистон со стоном потянулся и заложил руки за голову.  
— Я уже умер, — сообщил он, — и ничего не боюсь.  
И добавил после небольшой паузы:  
— Кассор.  
— Что?  
— Можно скинуть им на головы Кассора, — на лице библиария поселилось мечтательное выражение. — Ему всего лет семьсот, он намного моложе дивана.  
— Ты хочешь подсобить им ещё одним солистом? — уточнил Данте. — Они с Раэлином составят прекрасный машинный дуэт.  
— Некромундская попса разрушительно действует на консервированные мозги, — пробормотал Мефистон.  
Теперь невозможно было сказать точно, что было более разрушительно — сама ли попса или её же обработка Имперскими Кулаками, которые принесли эту заразу на Ваал. Отдельные ноты наводили на мысли о втором, но текст свидетельствовал в пользу первого.  
Окна завибрировали. Откуда-то снизу донёсся звук бьющегося бронированного стекла.  
Данте изогнул бровь:  
— У Афаэля точно не осталось трофейных инструментов той варбанды нойзмаринов, как там они себя называли?.. Орден Совершенных Цыпочек?  
— Это невозможно, — отозвался Мефистон. — То есть, могли и остаться. Случайно. При всём уважении, милорд, кто-то должен вмешаться — либо вы, либо придётся мне. Иначе скоро появятся жертвы — я отсюда чувствую, как нарастает возбуждение в крепости.  
Кивнув, Данте с сожалением выбрался из-под ноги старшего библиария и потянулся за маской. Свет двух лун оставлял на золотой поверхности кровавые блики. Закрыв лицо, командор вышел на балкон.  
Через секунду пение смолкло, музыка захлебнулась с последним ударом тарелок, и крепость-монастырь погрузилась в блаженную тишину.


End file.
